


游仙窟

by bearZzz



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Summary: 灵感来源于metgala小猪的造型。就很像蜘蛛精。
Relationships: Ezra Miller - Relationship





	游仙窟

书生在净水寺的门廊处下等雨停。说是等雨停，其实他并无去处，半年前京都蔓延起瘟疫，先是猪瘟，后来发了洪水，只要站在稍高处就能看到到处都是泡发的瘟猪，几天后，瘟疫也在人之间传染了，感染性极强，书生听闻有一村子将病死的人都葬在山上，半月之后，整座山包竟已埋不下尸体。私塾里也有孩子传染了瘟病，渐渐的，便没人来上学了，书生的母亲患了肺病，每日咳嗽不止，家里米缸空空，他荷包也空空，他正为钱发愁，准备叨扰住在山上的叔父一家，谁知才走到山腰他就被困在了这场大雨里。  
他等啊等，等到天欲要黑雨也没停，他心一横，打算冒着雨下山了，谁知大雨将山路冲得又湿又滑，书生没走几步就滑下了山坡。有东西割破了他的脸，他疼地睁不开眼，他用沁着泥水的袖子擦了两把脸，眼前更是模糊不清，雨越下越大，雨珠子拍得人生疼，他咬咬牙，还是决定要走下去。他勉强扶着树起身，踉踉跄跄往下走，没走几步，又滑了下去，这次他可没力气站起来了。不知过了多久，雨停了下来，夜空无云，月亮盈满，群星闪耀，是难得一见的好天气，书生被路过的狐狸惊醒，他吐出了口中的几口泥水，才扶着老树颤巍巍地站了起来。  
他又饿又困，四肢乏力，简直一步都走不动了，正在他垂头丧气之时，便听到了少女们清脆的欢笑声和朗朗读书声。他起身，透过吸满水分而垂坠的树叶间隙看到了一座朱红大门的宅院。大门的朱漆还很新，他来不及怀疑这深山老林里豪宅的出处，书生拼尽全力走到门前，扣响了门环，不一会儿一个穿着白色浴衣的小尼姑打开了门，他高鼻深目，想必是城里传言的蕃人，小尼姑琥珀般的眼眸似笑非笑，秋水盈盈，一看便没断了情根。见了书生狼狈先是一笑，随即便红了脸，知道自己失了礼数，抬起袖子遮住嘴，一双眼仍是时不时看向书生。书生被看的面红耳赤，气喘如牛，道：“路遇大雨，小生受了伤，想在这里休息一晚，不知……”  
小尼姑打断他的话，引他进来，急忙道：“先生快请进，我让人给你准备些热水和食物去。”他握着一方烛台引路，微弱的灯火将他们的影子拉的老长，影子里小尼姑的尾巴刚好缠住书生的脖子。而书生饥饿困乏，并未发现。  
小尼姑给他端来了热饭热汤，肉香四溢，光是汤上浮起的油沫便让人食指大动，书生一口气喝光了一盆汤，小尼姑拍掌叫好，说他豪气，又为他倒酒，他被夸得飘飘然，当机立断决定再来一盆。小尼姑端起盆，施施然走出房间。没过多久，便端来了一桶汤。书生也没想到自己竟然如此能吃，没多久木桶也见了底，书生与小尼姑面面相觑，小尼姑扯起袖子掩盖自己的笑意，道：“先生好饭量，今日我就算把粮库里的粮食都掏空，也一定要让您吃一顿包饭。”  
书生吃完第十桶时仍觉得胃里空虚，但他不好意思再吃下去了，尼姑道：“先生饱了？那就去洗澡睡觉吧。”  
书生对门外听到的笑声十分在意，便问小尼姑，“这里……莫非是尼姑庵？”  
小尼姑摇摇头，道：“我是被我家老爷收留在此的，尼姑庵里也发了病，死伤无数，哎……”他低头叹息，书生便知道自己说中了小尼姑的伤心之处，赶忙道：“恕我无礼……”  
“罢了，你好好休息吧。”  
书生心中仍挂念那几声清脆的笑声，便问：“这家里可还有其他女眷？”  
小尼姑笑道：“这便不是该先生操心的事了，我们家小姐们都是大家闺秀，从出生至今还没见过男人，还希望先生不要坏了规矩。”  
小尼姑引路带他来到客房，木桶里已经放好了水，床上还放着一套新衣服，红色为底，暗纹绣着一只威风凛凛的大老虎，书生一看，便知道价格不菲，心中不由得暗喜。小尼姑关上了门，书生才下了水，他从没见过这么宽敞的浴缸，好像无边无际的温暖海洋。他舒服地闭起了眼，还做起了美梦，梦里不再是孔孟圣人之乎者也，而是围绕在他周遭的声如莺啼的美貌少女，她也穿红袍，头上盖着喜帕，书生走过去，掀开帕子，一张蛛面便露了出来，纤细秀美的四肢和弱不禁风的柳腰也发出毛发撑开衣物，露出了蜘蛛的真容，她顿了顿首，当即吐出丝缠住了书生的脖子。  
书生从噩梦中醒来，大汗淋漓，喘息不已，他平静了会儿才嗅到一股恶臭，他执起手边的蜡烛，凑近了看才发现那臭味来源于一具死尸，尸体上布满蛆虫，周遭围着老鼠啃食残肉，细看才发现他的脸已经有一般被咬成了骷髅。他向外看去，原本繁茂的花园现已呈现凋零之状，堂下堆放的尸体如山一般，这里便成了食腐肉动物的天堂。  
书生大惊，他明明进的是华宅大院，睡的是金丝软床，吃的是山珍海味，喝的是玉露琼浆，怎么醒来一切都变了样，书生恐惧之下跌跌撞撞撞开房门，向外走去，他突感一阵恶心，便俯下身呕吐起来，没想到吐出来的净是泥土野菜，还有整根的骨头和发臭的烂肉，他吐啊吐，吐出的东西几乎堆成一座小山，书生仿佛把今生吃过的东西全吐了出来，渐渐的，他从三十几岁的壮年长相渐渐干瘦成七八十岁的老翁，头发和牙齿也随着呕吐一一落下，不知多久，书生才停止了呕吐，此时腥臭的呕吐物已经堆满了整座屋子，他踉踉跄跄往前赶去，脑中只有逃离这一个念头，走了几步，眼前的景色又开始不同，灯光璀璨，桃花开到荼蘼，柳树刚抽嫩芽，院子里有少女笑声，书生扒窗望去，却只看到小尼姑一人，他捧着铜镜，背对着书生，过了一会儿，他便转过身来，仍是原来的高目深鼻，仍是柔和的眸光，只是脸上却多了五只乱转的眼睛，书生惊恐地坐在地上，小尼姑将嘴唇涂得嫣红，那双长在人类眼眶位置的眼睛仍十分风情，然后蜘蛛硕大的肚子，毛茸茸的六条长腿撑开了衣摆，他上半身仍保持着人的姿态，尖锐的尾部吐出白丝，缠住了书生的身体，让他动弹不得，那颗鲜活还跳动的心脏被勒出来，在他胸腔强力地跳动着，“……别……杀我。”  
“我可以放过你，但你要答应我一个条件。我被封印在此，无法离开，你可愿意每天在山下为我引人前来？”  
书生点头如叩首，他微微得了喘息，便嘶吼道：“只要仙姑放我一条生路，我愿为仙姑当牛做马。”  
蜘蛛精颇感无趣地啧了一声，抬起一条腿，刺穿了他的胸腔，将那颗心剥了出来，七只眼睛朝一侧转动，全盯在那颗仍在跳动的心脏上。他左袖掩面，放下手时嘴角只残留了一丝血渍。  
书生颤巍巍倒下，死状如一摊烂泥，蜘蛛精挥了挥手，破败不堪的前朝旧宅又恢复了勃勃生机，铺满尸体的花园抽出了新芽，迅速长成了高挺的桃树，枝叶上染着一片粉红，那些食腐的动物变成了蹁跹的蝴蝶，猫咪和小狗，宫灯一盏盏点亮，灯罩上得仕女图油墨还尚未干透，那些断井残垣变得完整，墙内又传来了少女的娇笑声。他又换上了灰色僧衣，眼神多情，站在朱漆大门前，等下位贵客的到来。


End file.
